The Sorting Ceremony
by ForeverSwiftie29
Summary: The Sorting Ceremony of Albus, Rose and Scorpius. Things go not how everyone would have expected. Which house will the youngest Potter boy be sorted into? Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Ravenclaw? Or maybe Slytherin?


**Alright, this story is nothing new. There are thousands upon thousands of stories like this one, but I just really wanted to write it, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Harry Potter!**

The train started to move. Rose and I decided to look for some empty seats. The only ones that we've found were in a compartment that some blond boy was sitting in. I recognized him as Scorpius Malfoy, the boy Uncle Ron has warned us about. Apparently him and my dad didn't have an exactly warm relationship with Scorpius' father. But then I thought that maybe this boy was different. Who was I to judge him by his father's actions? I mean, _I_ hated it when everyone called me _'the son of Harry Potter, the hero that saved our world'_. Of course, I _was_ proud of him, but I just wanted to be me for a change! Everyone always expected me to be just like him. But I didn't even want to! I just wanted to be an ordinary boy with a couple of friends by his side, not someone that people pointed their fingers at and whispered amused: _He's the son of Harry Potter!_

Maybe Scorpius had similar problems? Maybe for other people he was the son of an ex Death Eater only. I decided not to give him up just yet. So I pulled my cousin's sleeve and pointed my head towards the compartment on my left. Rose looked at me and then at Scorpius with a visible hesitation, but eventually she nodded her head and opened the door, earning Malfoy's attention.

'Hey' I spoke first 'Are these seats free?'

'Sure' He responded.

We entered the compartment, closed the door behind us, put our trunks on the shelves above us and finally sat down. Me on the opposite of the boy and Rose beside me.

'I'm Scorpius Malfoy' the blond boy introduced himself.

'Yeah, we know' Rose spoke for the first time and smiled slightly 'I'm Rose Weasley and this is my cousin, Albus Potter'

'I know you as well' said Scorpius 'I must say I didn't think you would want to even _talk_ to me, let alone sit in the same compartment' he mumbled with a hint of sadness in his voice.

'And why wouldn't we?' I asked starting to feel sorry for him.

'You really don't know?' he asked 'I was sure you would look at me through the prism of my dad's past actions. Everyone sees a Death Eater material in me. But my dad isn't bad anymore! He has really changed! And I'm not bad either'

'We believe you Scorpius' said Rose gently' It's obvious that you're different'

'Thanks' he smiled slightly 'The point is that… you have no idea how it feels when everyone else thinks you're _just_ like your family. I'm not proud of what my family used to do and believe in at all. My grandfather expects me to be _just_ like him. The perfect Slytherin that hates Muggle borns and blood traitors. You don't know how it is to be different than everyone wants you to'

'I do' I mumbled quietly and Rose looked at me surprised 'People always admired me, because the famous Harry Potter is my dad. But I didn't do anything to deserve that! I don't want to be a hero! I want to be just a plain boy and it makes me mad when everyone compares me to my dad. Yes, I _am_ proud to be his son, but I don't want to be _just_ like him. But apparently everyone expects me to be'

'I didn't know, Al' Rose admitted.

'That's because I hadn't ever told anyone' after those words an awkward silence filled our compartment. Finally Scorpius spoke.

'So… what house do you want to get sorted into?'

'I'm not really sure' quickly responded Rose 'I'm hesitant between the Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw. I think I would fit in both just fine'

'I would want to be in the Ravenclaw too' said Scorpius much to our astonishment 'Don't act so surprised! I want to stop this ridiculous family tradition. I don't want to be the son of the ex Death Eater. I just want to be _me_ , Scorpius. And maybe being sorted into the Ravenclaw would force people to look at me in different light'

And after he said those words I already knew. I didn't really want to be a Gryffindor. I didn't want to be just the son of Harry Potter. I wanted to be _Albus_ Potter. A boy that most certainly isn't his father. Every person is different and I wanted to be _me_. So when Scorpius asked:

'And you? Where do _you_ think you will be put?'

I took a deep breath and said firmly:

'Slytherin'

Rose looked at me like I was insane, but she didn't say anything. Scorpius just smiled and nodded his head. Apparently both of them decided not to continue this topic and started to talk about something different. About the castle, the classes, the teachers.

The journey seemed short to us, because in a matter of time we stopped at the train station in Hogsmeade. Hagrid gathered all of the first-years and all of us sat in the boats that brought us through the lake to Hogwarts. Moments later we were finally inside the castle. Uncle Neville… I mean, professor Longbottom came to welcome us. He guided us through the Entrance Hall and opened some enormous door. We entered The Great Hall. I was really impressed. Professor guided us to the end of the room where stood a wooden stool with an old, damaged Sorting Hat on it. The Hat started its song as it always does and when it finally fell silent, the Herbology teacher spoke.

'I'm going to read the name each one of the first-years. If you hear yourself being called out, you walk up to the stool and I put the Sorting Hat on your head. Let the Sorting Ceremony begin!' everyone started to clap and when the silence filled the Great Hall again, professor started to read out the names.  
Honestly I wasn't paying much attention, because my name was somewhere at the end of his list. But I _did_ focus when he reached the names that started with an 'm'.

'Malfoy, Scorpius Hyperion'

I looked at my new friend who was currently sitting on the stool with the Sorting Hat on his head. A few moments passed, but the Hat finally made up its mind and yelled:

'RAVENCLAW!'

Disapproving whispers filled the Great Hall, but Scorpius didn't seem to care. He smiled widely and proudly walked to the Ravenclaw table. Rose was the first one to start clapping. Just a second later I joined her and after me the rest of first-years and the teachers. In a matter of time the whole Ravenclaw table was cheering for Scorpius and was welcoming him warmly. I smiled and turned my attention back to Uncle Neville, who, after this little shock, continued reading. Until:

'Potter, Albus Severus'

I took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. I sat down and pulled the Sorting Hat onto my head. Then I heard a voice right beside my ear and I knew nobody else could hear it.

'I see the bravery here' the Sorting Hat said 'You would fit in the Gryffindor, but something forces me into a different decision. You are clever and cunning and you desperately want to be an individualist. You want to show the world that you're not your father, but yourself. You know your value and I know exactly which house I should put you in' the Sorting Hat paused and after a couple of seconds yelled so everyone could hear it 'SLYTHERIN!'

Now, isn't _that_ a surprise? At first no one did anything, people were too shocked. I pulled the Hat off of my head and gave it back to the petrified Uncle Neville. I looked around the room. I could hear some quiet whispers. But I didn't mind. I held my head up and proudly walked to the Slytherin table, that finally started to recover from the shock. Some of the students started to clap what encouraged the rest of them. Suddenly the Slytherins started to raise from their seats and cheer. The rest of the houses, though still in shock, joined the Slytherins along with the teachers. When I finally sat down, my gaze locked with Scorpius'. He gave me his thumbs up. I smiled widely and turned my attention to all of the Slytherins that wanted to shake my hand and welcome me in their house. Even though I then noticed my brother's disappointed look, I knew the Sorting Hat has made the right choice. So I sent James a bracing smile to show him that I was happy. James reluctantly nodded his head, but eventually he smiled slightly. I knew it would be hard for him to accept the fact that his younger brother's a Slytherin, but I also knew that he would try. For me.

'Weasley, Rose' professor's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

Rose went up to the stool and pulled the Hat on her head. It hardly even touched her red hair when it yelled:

'RAVENCLAW!'

Well, well, well. A night of surprises! A Malfoy and a Weasley in the Ravenclaw and a Potter in the Slytherin. I was so happy about it! Finally we could be just us.

Eventually the Ceremony ended and enormous amounts of food appeared on the tabled. Only then I realized that some boy I didn't notice before was sitting next to me. He was a first year for sure.

'I'm Albus' I introduced myself and held out my hand.

'Yeah, I know. I'm Oscar' he shook my hand and returned to his plate 'I thought you were going to be some irritating Gryffindor or something. But you seem to be quite cool. I'm glad you're a Slytherin'

'I am too, Oscar. You have no idea how much'

* * *

 **What do you think? Please, review!**


End file.
